The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sumverb 13’.
The new Verbena is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lüdinghausen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new vigorous Verbena cultivars with large and intensely-colored flowers.
The new Verbena originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in March, 2002 of a proprietary seedling selection of Verbena hybrida identified as Seedling 12, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Verbena hybrida identified as Seedling 1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Sumverb 13 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from the aforementioned cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Lüdinghausen, Germany in September, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings at Lüdinghausen, Germany, since October, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.